My Evil Side Is Unleashed
is the second episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Aphrodite Coming back from tribal, Jakey feels bad. He finally got to play with Hannah and now she's gone. He will avenge her and try to play the best he can now. He might be a target but he won't let that happen. Soundos is glad she has taken out her target. She's having a conversation with Lewis. As they're talking, Jakey joins the duo and asks why they decided to go for Hannah if they could've tried to vote for someone else. Soundos lies and says it was about to keep the tribe strong. Jakey frowns and says that the tribe has to stay strong indeed, but he doesn't include Soundos in his ideal tribe. As he leaves, Soundos looks shocked. Marius and Caleb talk about being glad to not being voted out first while Quinn is more quiet. Caleb asks if Quinn's alright and she responds she is, she just thinks they made a mistake. Hannah could've been a great ally. Caleb agrees but it happened and they need to work forward. Quinn agrees and decides to get over it. It's time to play the game. Heather decided to go inside the forest. As she walks, she's pushing some groves away. As she looks at a giant tree, she walks closer. She kneels and grabs a package out of the tree trunk. She opens it and sees she has found the hidden immunity idol. She quickly puts it in her bag and continues walking. She finds Jakey on her way and the two talk. As they talk, they agree on a lot of stuff. Both don't like Soundos, think Hannah's elimination was stupid and are feeling alone. The two agree on working together. Hephaestus Jerome and Robin have done a lot of bonding and are currently very close together. Robin is talking with him about a possible next boot. Robin says that Casey should go because she's dangerous. Jerome agrees, she's the person that originally targeted Robin and the other winners. In the forest, Casey is talking with Xing Li and Pamela. Casey says that she has told Jerome some stuff and now Robin knows it. This means they are close. She has seen Robin trying to work on Joseph as well. Pamela says that he should know better. Xing Li then says that they should form an girls alliance and pull in Aitor because after a conversation with him, she knows Aitor is pretty much anti-Robin. Pamela doesn't know what to say since she agreed on working with Robin. As the three girls talk, Robin and Jerome passes them. Robin sees Pamela and immediately accuses her of a side-alliance. When the three former winners, Robin, Pamela and Chelsea, are having a conversation, Robin says it's best to take out Xing Li if they lose the challenge. Chelsea is on board since she doesn't really click with Xing Li after all. Pamela keeps her mouth shut and just nods. Pamela makes an confessional and states that if she has to betray one of her two alliances, she will betray the one that will hurt her less than the other would. Aitor is sitting in the shelter and has taken the time to talk with Joseph. Joseph continues lying about his past and Survivor career. Aitor slowly notices something odd. He knows when people lie, but he'll play along with Joseph. Out of nowhere, Joseph then says that Aitor is an amazing strategist and lies he has always looked up to him. As Aitor's ego goes, he smiles and thanks him for his compliment. Challenge The Hephaestus tribe arrives at the challenge area. As Aphrodite arrives, some players look shocked. While Casey, Aitor and Robin smile in disbelief, Pamela rolls her eyes as she thought Hannah was the only person she could stand from the other tribe. Jeff then announces the next challenge. The players have to jump into the sea and dive underwater to unleash a torch. Once all seven torches are out of the water, the players have to run inside the forest with their torch and light it up at the center place. As they return, they have to put their torch in the holder. The first tribe that has their seven torches lighten up will win immunity, safe from the vote. The two tribes discuss their strategy. Aphrodite pushes their heads together. Soundos suggests to work as a team this time, no matter what opinions everyone has about each other. Caleb agrees and says that they need to show them who's the boss in this game. At Hephaestus, Robin says that they need to go all their own place. Casey says it would be dumb to go their own way because they can't communicate. Chelsea has enough and tells the group to dive as fast as they can to grab the torches and then run. Xing Li grins as Chelsea's done talking. Hephaestus has to sit out someone. Jerome decides to sit out. The others get ready. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes run into the water and quickly swim towards the torch places. Joseph swims next to Robin and asks him if it would be an idea to first try to take down the heroes players and then grab their torches. Robin says that's an excellent idea. Robin shouts and tells his tribe-mates to aim for the other tribe players and take them down. Xing Li is ready to get into action and pushes down Heather. Chelsea shouts back and asks why. Robin shouts back and says they need to do that in order to win. It's a real blood bath. Jakey has fought back against Aitor. Chelsea decided to take down Soundos. Pamela grabs Lewis' torch and says that he shouldn't look like an owl all the time. Lewis laughs and tries to chase her to get back his torch. Robin and Caleb almost fight after taking each other's torches. Jerome is watching the fight going on from the bench. Casey is the first one to reach the beach, having taken down Quinn. She is followed by Jakey and Marius. The three run into the forest. Robin then reaches the beach and runs, followed by Chelsea, Caleb and Soundos. After some time, three Hephaestus torches are in and four Aphrodite torches. As Pamela arrives, she almost hits Lewis with her torch. As she runs, Lewis still tries to grab her torch. She pushes him away and later puts her torch in the holder. Lewis is starting to get pissed. He turns and grabs Chelsea's torch as she arrives. She shouts at Lewis while Caleb, Marius and Jakey laugh. Chelsea then runs back into the sea to get another torch. Joseph arrives as he kept himself very quiet, followed by Quinn and Heather who run as fast as they can. They light up their torches and then become the sixth and seventh Aphrodite members to light up their torch, meaning that they won immunity! Xing Li and Chelsea walk back to the beach, mentally and physically exhausted. Aphrodite The vibe is perfect at Aphrodite. They worked as one team today. Jakey, Marius and Caleb then lift up Lewis and says he's a king for taking down the Hephaestus tribe. Soundos, Heather and Quinn clap as they smile. Quinn and Soundos then take a moment to talk. Soundos admits the two girls haven't made a great start. She apologizes if she came off rude and aggressive. Quinn says it's all good. The two hug and decide to work together. While Soundos thinks she's got a new ally, Quinn just promises her to work with her until she needs to make her move against her. The boys have decided to share some good conversations at campfire. Heather has opened some coconuts and hands one to all boys. Jakey tells Heather to join the group and the five talk about a lot. Hephaestus When the players arrive, Chelsea calls out Robin on his stupid plan to take down the other tribe. It only cost them time and effort. Casey, Xing Li and Jerome heard that and look at the two. Robin says it was Joseph who suggested it. Chelsea frowns, not believing it. She then walks off. Xing Li walks after Chelsea and tells her that she's happy they supported each other during the challenge. Chelsea agrees and tells her that she's a warrior. Xing Li talks about herself being a Dragon Slayer. Chelsea pretends to be interested. Casey, Aitor, Pamela and Joseph are sitting at the beach. Casey asks Joseph why he suggested to take down the other tribe. Joseph lies and acts like he has never heard of that plan. Aitor says that it wouldn't be something for Joseph to suggest that. Pamela looks at the two boys as she drinks some coconut milk. Casey then throws Robin under the bus, saying that he has told her. Joseph shrugs and says he didn't. Joseph then makes a confessional that Robin went over the line. It was stupid of him to throw him under the bus. His evil side is unleashed. In the forest, Xing Li, Chelsea, Aitor, Pamela, Casey and Joseph all come together. Joseph states that Robin has tried to put him in a bad daylight. And he really doesn't like that. Chelsea feels for him and admits she never believed a word of him. She quickly looks at Pamela. Pamela nods at her. The group then splits. Pamela grabs Casey's shirt and whispers that she doesn't trust Joseph at all. Robin and Jerome are sitting at the beach. As he sees Chelsea walking, he asks if they're still good. Chelsea nods her head. She says that Xing Li is the one going tonight. Jerome grins as Chelsea's leaves, telling Robin that he's a genius. As Robin stands up, he looks at Chelsea. He says that at least she is loyal. He says that Pamela should watch her steps. He has something in store for tonight. Tribal Council The players enter tribal council. They all dip their torches into the fire. As they sit down, Jeff asks Chelsea to describe the first six days of the game in one word. Chelsea has to think about it for a second and answers; "expeditious". Aitor is seen nodding. Jeff then asks Robin how he feels about that. Robin takes the time to make a show and says that the word should've been "deceit". He says that he's getting the blame for something he didn't say and one of his fellow winners is trying to get people to vote him out. Pamela frowns and asks if that's directed to her. Robin nods and sits down. Pamela tells Robin to take a chill pill and shut his mouth because all he has done is talking shit about Casey, Joseph and Xing Li and he has been throwing half of the tribe's names. Robin looks around him and says that they need to think twice about voting. The two-time winner who is willing to go back on her word. Jerome then says he thinks Robin is right and that he shouldn't be viewed as the bad guy all the time. Pamela and Chelsea frown while Casey laughs. Casey says that there is a group that's trying to rule the game by making multiple lies here and there. Jerome then points out the alliance between her, Pamela and Xing Li. Chelsea looks up as Jerome mentions that, same for Aitor and Joseph. Jerome says that those three girls have done a lot of sneaky talks too. Pamela laughs and says it was a two minute conversation and Robin spies on everyone because he's that paranoid. She then asks if they can vote now because she feels like she needs to poop in a few. The players laugh hysterically, except for Robin. The players vote. After they do, Jeff reveals the votes and reads them. . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Robin . . . . . . . . Robin . . . . . . . . Casey . . . . . . . . Casey 2 votes Casey, 2 votes Robin . . . . . . . . Robin . . . . . . . . Robin . . . . . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Legends . . . . . . . . Robin (6-2) Robin tells the tribe that they're a bunch of losers and that no one of them is gonna win. He congratulates Pamela and Casey on their victory tonight. Pamela smiles and points the middle-finger at him. Joseph smiles as Robin gets his torch snuffed. Votes Casey voted Robin: "After four seasons, a victory, and a big loss, you still don't know how to play an actual social game, do you? Time for you to say adios." Pamela voted Robin: "You are a paranoid, chaotic, annoying ass and I have always stated that I dislike you game-wise and personally and this season proved that I rather smell my own shit than spend more than six days with you. Now get outta here." Joseph voted Robin: "The big fella with the big mouth. You shouldn't have said my name. Because if you do, you're going down. Causing the tribe to drag each other down was easy. But taking you out is easy AND funny. First vote and I'm already running stuff." Chelsea voted Robin: "You're coming with bad ideas, you're throwing everyone under the bus and you think you're getting away with this? Screw this winners-alliance, I am gonna vote your ass out." Aitor voted Robin: "We have never liked each other, I have always smelled this type of arrogance that I can't stand. I'm very happy to vote you out." Xing Li voted Robin: "Don't mess with me, Robin. Really, I know you have told Chelsea to vote me out. But the girl just became my main hoe and she isn't snitching. So Robin here's a one-way ticket back home. Have a great summer, and get some french fries. They match with your salty look." Robin voted Casey: "Stupid girl you are, you never learn to just relax and let stuff go by. Day one and you already tried to act like the tuff b*tch. Let me tell you this, rule number one of Survivor; you do NOT fuck with the king of Survivor. I have the votes secured so it's bye-bye." Jerome voted Casey: "You're dead in this game hun, you trusted the wrong people. You also tried to manipulate me?! HA! Good one." Final Words "You've made a lot of mistakes when casting these people. Why is someone considered a Legend when the only thing she's remembered for is receiving the most votes in a season? Why is someone considered a Legend when he claims to be the master of darkness. And that sore loser of a Joseph, who is he actually? I'm left with many questions. They took out the king. No one will ever beat me." - Robin, 15th Place For Robin's exit interview interview, click; The After Survivor Show: Episode 2